


The Snack War

by AquaTheLita



Series: Diabolik Brothers [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Laito made a mistake: he touched Ayato's takoyaki. Now Ayato is holding Laito's macarons hostage. The kitchen becomes the battlefield for a fierce food battle between brothers. How will it end!?Part of my Diabolik Brothers fic series (because this site doesn't have nearly enough non-romantic non-OC DL fics)





	The Snack War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago. I'm posting it here since I now have an AO3 account. Also, this site seriously needs more DL fics that don't involve romance, sex, or OCs. Hope you guys enjoy the brotherly battle~

It was a quiet and relatively uneventful evening in the Sakamaki mansion. At least so far. A certain two red-haired vampires had the munchies.

Ayato teleported into the kitchen to get some takoyaki.

Laito was already there, leaning against the counter, away from the fridge. He sensed Ayato upon arrival and immediately hid the small box in his hands behind his back.

Ayato looked at Laito, just a moment too late to notice him hide a small box behind his back. “Hey, Laito,” he greeted with a wave.

“Oh, hey, Ayato-kun~” Laito replied, closing his eyes and waving back, smiling wide. “What are you doing in here?”

“I came to get some takoyaki,” Ayato answered as he quickly walked over to the fridge. 

Laito’s eyes snapped open. “Ah...is that so...?” he said slowly and calmly, his expression slightly nervous. 

“Yep.” He put his hand on the door handle. His side was to Laito.

“Hm....okay.” Laito put a hand behind his back and opened the box, taking out one of its contents and popping it into his mouth while Ayato was focused on the fridge. 

Ayato opened the fridge, his eyes immediately darting to where he had put his box of takoyaki. His green eyes widened, noticing that the box wasn’t there. His gaze darted around the fridge in search of it. His keen ears then tuned in on a quiet munching sound coming from Laito’s direction. Ayato’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, his lips forming angry frown as he slowly stood up straight and turned his head to Laito.

Green met green.

“Are you eating ore-sama’s takoyaki?” Ayato asked, accusation in his eyes.

Laito simply smiled innocently (if that was even possible for a sinner like Laito) and swallowed. “No,” he lied.

Ayato teleported to Laito and reached behind the other male’s back.

Anticipating this, Laito reached behind him and grabbed the box, holding it up and away from Ayato.

Ayato let out a growl. He looked up at Laito, then his eyes locked on the box. “You damn liar! You _are_  eating them!” He reached for the box.

Laito shoved his free hand in Ayato’s face and pushed him away, trying to keep him at arm’s length. “Calm down. I only took one.”

Ayato grabbed Laito’s hand with one hand and tried to pry it off his face, the other hand reaching for his precious snack. “That’s one too many! Those are _mine_. Give them back!”

“Relax, Ayato-kun. I only want one!” he laughed as he managed to keep his brother at bay. He held the box higher up.

“And you already had one! I saw you!”

“And I just want one more!”

“You can’t have another one, you thief!” The base of Laito’s palm was right above Ayato’s mouth. He opened his mouth wide and bit Laito’s hand hard with his front teeth.

“Ow!” Laito cried out, jerking his hand away from Ayato’s mouth, as Ayato hoped he would. Ayato then made another dive for the box, jumping up to grab it. He was just a moment too late as Laito dodged to the side, before teleporting away, to the other side of the kitchen island. He shook his bitten hand then smiled at Ayato. “Don’t be so greedy, Ayato-kun. Don’t you know that sharing is caring?”

“I don’t care about you, you son of a bitch! All I care about is my takoyaki!” He teleported to Laito and tried to grab the box again.

“You know, you are also a son of that bitch,” Laito taunted as he quickly backed away from Ayato, holding the takoyaki box with one hand and holding his other hand out to block Ayato.

“I swear to hell, Laito, if you don’t give me my takoyaki I am going to kill you!”

“Awwwwwww. You really love me that much?”

“I love my takoyaki that much, you bastard!” He teleported behind Laito and grabbed the box with both hands.

Laito spun around and smacked Ayato in the face, trying to get him to let go.

Ayato seemed unfazed by the smack, only caring about his precious snack. Though he did retaliate by smacking off Laito’s stupid hat.

“My hat!”

“Fuck your hat! Give me back my takoyaki!”

“Never!” Laito grabbed the box with his other hand and pulled on it.

Ayato of course pulled back.

And Laito also pulled back.

This continued for a few more seconds, the motions accompanied by quiet grunts and growls. At last Laito said, “You know if we keep this up the box is going to burst open and the takoyaki will go everywhere. Including on the floor.”

Ayato suddenly got an idea. He let go of the box, which caused the unprepared Laito to stumble back a few steps. Ayato smirked and put a hand on his hip. “You don’t want to give me my takoyaki? Fine. I’ll just get a different snack!” He teleported over to the fridge, which he had left open.

Laito’s eyes widened, locking on Ayato. “You don’t mean--”

Before Laito could even think of how to finish his sentence, Ayato pulled out a box of macarons from the fridge. He turned around, smiling tauntingly at Laito. He closed the fridge with his foot. “This seems good, don’t you think?” 

Laito slammed a fist down on the counter, still holding onto the takoyaki box with his other hand. “My macarons!” he cried.

Before Laito had the chance to do anything, Ayato opened the box and took out a macaron, popping it in his mouth. “Mmm! Tasty. I can see why you like these.” He grinned, waiting for Laito to retaliate. 

Laito simply glared and growled, but remained where he was. He knew Ayato was trying to bait him, and he didn’t want to give in. 

Ayato grinned wider. “I think I’ll have another,” he said as he slowly reached for another one.

“Don’t you dare!” Laito shouted, speeding around the island and making a grab for the macaron box.

Ayato was of course expecting this, and he closed the box and ran around the island in the other direction. “Give me my takoyaki back!”

“Give me my macarons back!” Laito said, skidding to a stop and suddenly running in the other direction. 

Ayato also skidded to a stop and ran in the other direction. “Not until you give back my takoyaki!”

They both stopped and changed directions again. 

“You don’t even want the macarons! You’re just trying to taunt me!”

“And it’s working, you damn takoyaki thief!”

They changed directions yet again.

“I wouldn’t have to be a thief if you shared!”

“Why should I have to share _my_  favorite snack?!”

They changed directions yet again.

“Just give back the macarons and this will all be over!”

“Just give back the takoyaki and I’ll hand over the macarons!”

They both stopped and stared at each other from across the island through narrowed green eyes, scowls on their pale faces. Neither of them moved or spoke for a good minute. Then without warning they both simultaneously teleported to the other side of the island, making a grab for the boxes of their respective precious snacks, only to notice immediately afterward that the other brother had done the same. They turned to each other again, their free hands slamming down onto the island’s counter. 

"One of us is going to have to give it up first,” Laito said, his voice cold and uncharacteristically threatening. He was usually joking and lighthearted, but when it came down to his macarons he didn’t mess around.

The same went for Ayato. Though he always strived to be the first, the best, and the winner at all times, this time it wasn’t about competition, it was about him claiming what was _his_. “It’s not going to be me,” he said, equally as cold. “You stole from ore-sama first, so you should be the one to give back what belongs to _ore-sama_ first!”

Laito smirked faintly. “Why should I be first? Aren’t you always the one trying to be first?”

“Not this time, little brother.”

Laito’s head tilted to the side a bit, a hint of his animosity fading away from his expression as a thought came to him. “...you know, technically _I’m_  the oldest of the three. My birthday comes first.”

Ayato waved a hand dismissively at Laito. “Yeah...well, traditionally I’m still the oldest. So you can suck it.”

“I would be glad to.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ayato’s lips pulled into a tight line, and he stared blankly at Laito.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ayato closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his perverted triplet at that moment. 

Laito grinned faintly. “Either way...I'm taller.”

Ayato’s eyes snapped open. “You are not! We’re the same height, idiot. It’s just that you wear that stupid hat to cover your god-awful bed hair.”

“My hair is always ready for bed.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ayato stared silently at Laito for several agonizingly long seconds, a look of reproach in his eyes. 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ayato finally asked to break the silence.

Laito chuckled quietly. “You know damn well what’s wrong with me.”

Ayato frowned slightly. “Yes...and I wish I didn’t...”

“Mmm~”

They continued to look at each other, eyes locked. The tension was still thick in the air despite their conversational tangent. 

Just like before, without warning, both of them rushed around the island, heading for the other brother. But this time they ran in the same direction. They met face-to-face, and grabbed the box the other triplet was holding. They started tugging back and forth, trying to pull their respective boxes out of the other’s grasp, grunting and growling the entire time. Their eyes flicked between the other brother’s eyes, and the box that he held containing the snack they were after.

“Let go!” Laito sneered.

“No, you let go!” Ayato snarled.

“You let go!” Laito growled.

“ _You_ let go!” Ayato gnarled.

They continued the tug of war before suddenly letting go of one of the boxes (not the same box) and grabbing the other’s neck. They pressed their nails up to the other’s skin, threatening to dig in and draw blood.

"Don’t make me snap your neck, Laito,” Ayato warned.

“You won’t be able to if I snap yours first, Ayato.” His usual use of honorifics had been abandoned long ago in this fight; there was no place for politeness here; this was war.

They growled and stared each other down once again, neither of them moving, neither of them conceding. They remained like this for several tense minutes, knowing that one false move could very well spark a battle to the death.

Laito’s gaze suddenly flicked down to the box in Ayato’s hand. The sneer on his face faded away when he realized what it was. “Ah...Ayato-kun.”

“What?!” Ayato snapped.

“We let go of the other’s box already.”

Ayato looked at Laito’s hand, and realized that Laito was holding the box of macarons. He held up his own hand, and saw that he was holding the box of takoyaki. His expression relaxed, and his gaze flicked back up to meet Laito’s.

The two brothers stared silently at each other for a few more seconds, before letting go of the other’s neck and backing away. 

“Hmph.”

“Hmph.”

Two vampires leaned against their respective corners of the island as they ate their respective treasured snacks in almost complete silence, save for the gentle and nearly inaudible sound of chewing.

Ayato would usually eat slowly to savor the taste of the delicious takoyaki, but this time he ate a bit faster so he could finish it all before Laito finished his macarons and tried to go after the takoyaki again. When he finished threw the empty box away then sat on the kitchen counter next to the fridge and watched Laito closely while he took a little rest from their snack war.

Laito, unlike Ayato, was no longer concerned for the safety of his snack. He ate slowly, savoring every bite. He felt somewhat victorious, especially since he noticed the thing that ultimately ended the snack war. But he wasn’t going to rub it in Ayato’s face that he’d thought of it first, so as not to further upset and provoke his brother. When he was done with his macarons he threw the empty box away, retrieved his hat from where Ayato had knocked it off to, and sat in the spot he’d been standing in before Ayato had come in earlier. He let out a quiet sigh and put his hat back on, then watched Ayato calmly and quietly.

The two brothers stared at each other for a while, not saying or doing anything. As far as they--or at least Ayato--were concerned, their fight had been inconclusive. Somehow they had been evenly matched. Ayato--who always strived to be better than everyone--was a bit salty about that but he wasn’t going to admit it, and Laito--who usually never bothered trying to match let alone beat Ayato--felt a bit of pride at that but he wasn’t going to rub it in.

Seeking a distraction from the tie--which Ayato’s pride couldn’t help but see as a loss--he closed his eyes for a brief moment and hoped off the counter, declaring, “I’m thirsty. I’m going to go find the human.”

Laito stood up. “Sounds like a lovely idea. I’ll come as well.”

Ayato turned to him, frowning, his eyebrows furrowed. “No way! My meal! Back off!”

Laito only smiled at him. “Hm? You still don’t want to share?”

“Not when you always take all the attention.”

“Oh, so you're saying that I’m better than you at capturing the human’s attention.”

“No way! I’m always better!”

“Hm. Of course you are.”

Ayato turned away again. “Anyway, I’m thirsty, so I don’t want you interfering so they pass out before I’ve had my fill.”

“Hm. Then I’ll race you to the human. Whoever gets there first gets to drink first.”

Ayato smirked at the idea of a race. Just another way for him to prove that he was better. “Heh. You’re on.” 

“Alright. I’m ready when you are.”

“Ready set go!” Ayato shouted, and he teleported away.

Laito’s chuckled quietly when his brother disappeared. “Hah. That Ayato. I hope he finds the human fast.” He started calmly walking out of the room. He already knew exactly where the human was, but had no intention of telling Ayato where they were, or going after them himself. _I’ll let him think he beat me; wouldn’t want to hurt his fragile ego any more than I already have_ , he thought with an amused smile as he left the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
